


The World's Strongest

by TyrannoVox



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Not much to say, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Kyru, Gohan and Oolong have went to the snowy mountains to get the dragonballs, but what do they find instead?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fics of some of the movies I decided to do when I'm burnt out my muse for the main series. Also, I think I spelled the dorctor's name well, so Please forgive me! Also, this prologue will be short!
> 
> If you want to see more of these, make sure to tell me!

_**Tsumisumbri Mountains** _

Kyru tugged her cape closer to her body as she walked with Gohan and Oolong through the bitter winds and snow. Why she agreed to come with the two was a mystery to her. She wasn't dressed for this type of weather, she had on red underclothing, wristbands and slash and a purple gi over top of the underclothing.

"Gohan, Kyru look! There's another dragonaball and that's four now. They've all been collected within the past three days." Oolong told them as another yellow dot on the dragon radar popped up."

"There's another one!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Just two more and they'll have them all. We better find them before its too late." Oolong put the dragon radar away and started walking with Kyru and Gohan following.

"I've never been this cold. It feels like I'm frozen solid." shuddered Gohan.

"I know its tough going partner but we can't back out now." Oolong told him. "Best thing to do is to just keep going ahead. We will find the dragonballs and be outta here in no time."

She decided to ignore the rest of the conversation and started to climb a snowy mountain. She heard him laugh and rolled her eyes...until he gave a surprised yelp.

"I can't believe it, they have all seven!" Just after he said that, the sky darkened. The three reached the top and looked up at the sky.

"Oolong, Kyru, look! Its too late!" Gohan cried as he pointed. The two looked and they saw Shenron there, just floating in front of someone that was hidden from view.

"There's still time if we hurry!" Oolong stated as the three started to run. Kyru could see Shenron's eyes glowing red before the mountains began to shake violently. After a few minutes, it stopped and Shenron disappeared and the dragonballs flew off into different directions.

"What...who used them and way…" Kyru mumbled to herself before looking at the direction where she saw the eternal dragon.


	2. Piccolo

_**Tsumisumbri Mountains** _

Kyru walked beside Gohan, who was carrying Oolong on his back, to the edge of the recently made cliff. The three looked and saw a building sitting there, in front of them.

"That building wasn't here before was it?" asked Oolong as he stared at the strange and dark building.

"D….did you feel that?" Gohan asked, ignoring Oolong's question.

"Yeah, an uncomfortable and creepy feeling." answered Oolong, shaking in fright.

"How do we get in there?" Kyru looked over at her adopted brother and the pig. Oolong jumped from Gohan's back and started to run towards the way they had came while Kyru and Gohan surveyed the building. The pig let out a yelp, making the two look over. They saw a blue creature that resembled a saibaman.

"Oolong!" Gohan cried as he ran over to help his friend before being jump by three more of the things. They started to hit him continually and Kyru quickly began to run. One saw her coming and abandoned Gohan so it could jump at Kyru.

Kyru quickly dodged an incoming strike and quickly did a roundhouse kick to its head. It let out a shriek, stumbling back before it managed to get its bearings.

"Gohan, Kyru, what are you two doing here?" asked a gruff voice that was near Gohan. The two looked and saw a familiar green man standing there, holding the arm of one of the creatures that was about to strike Gohan again.

"Mister...Piccolo…?" Gohan mumbled. Piccolo started to drag the thing away when the other three jumped in front of him and he let the one he was holding go and the four surrounded him. The four jumped at him and the fight was under way. He took down three of them and blasts one to dust and Gohan decided that it was time for him to pass out.

"Nice Piccolo." grinned Kyru. "I doubt I could have taken them all on by myself when they got finished with Gohan."

Piccolo rolled his eyes before suddenly tensing and started to look around, which made the half-sayian child blink in confusion.

"Piccolo?" she asked before beginning to walk over. That's when a beam shot out from under him and trapped him while the ice around him started to break apart, making Oolong, Gohan and Kyru fall.

"Piccolo!" Kyru quickly tried to fly up to him but was slammed into a large chunk of ice, making her black out.

* * *

Gohan slowly came to, his eyes opening and adjusting to the darkened cavern. He sat up and looked around, seeing Oolong laying a few feet away, unconscious. He slowly crawled to Oolong and shook him.

"Oolong, wake up."

"Argh….Gohan?" Oolong slowly sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"Mister Piccolo came and saved us."

Kyru decided to announce of her awakening with a loud groan, slowly sitting up. Gohan was instantly by her side, helping her up.

"You alright sis?" he asked her.

"Yeah, my stomach is just a little sore." she answered before looking around. "Wheres Piccolo?"

"I don't know, he just left us down here and disappeared." Gohan sighed. Kyru looked down as her thoughts went back to that beam that had imprisoned Piccolo.

"Come on, lets get outta here! Remember, we can't tell anyone what happened here!" Oolong told them before walking off with the two following.


End file.
